Space (AU)
There have been many Earth Years. A lot has changed from the world we use to know. For one, human know for a fact that they aren't the only one existing in the universe anymore. For two, Earthlings travel the stars and trade with other planets and species. Earth isn't just for humans anymore. For three, humans were horrible at taking care of their planet and have as a result not that very well kept planet left. The air is toxic in large dozes; the animal-life is almost non-existing. Entire civilizations have fallen, millions of people died of hundreds of war, famine and disease, many of the survivors later froze to death in the new Ice Age that engulfed half of the planet, and many more when the fifty year drought hit the lands. The ones left of the once proud race lives in colonies around the viable parts of the planet, run by the World Government, or rebels revolting against the government. The humans' world is not a welcoming place anymore, and they have after hundreds of years of an angry Mother Earth been reduced to a number that make them rare in the Universe. Not so they can be called extinct, but let’s just say that a human is worth some pricey money in one of the many Intergalactic slave trades that exist on many planets and among even more species. Slavery exists across the universe, in many shapes and sizes, and all have different degrees of legal forms they treat their slaves. There are only just a very few galaxies and planets that fully forbids any kind of slavery, and is a very common way of handling prison of wars (that very much exists despite the Intergalactic Space Academy), but the ones you still should really look out for, is the black market slave trades. Synopsis Star Trooper Caelian Santi seeks out his old friends from the Academy to help find his brother, who has gone missing during one of his missions. His request is viewed by mixed feelings among his friends, some immediately joining other outright refusing at first, but eventually they all agree helping him find him. Their quest brings them to many ports and harbors in their search for the missing trooper, meeting both new friends and old foes along the way. Will they be able to find the missing Star Trooper? And if they will, will they be able to help him, or even more, will one of them manage to hold back old grudges? Lost in Space: The trailer Characters The Crew of The Bandit * Justus Remington, Terra, United Federation of Britain. Human Terran, also called Earthling, is the pilot and owner of the crew's ship. * [[Johnny (Space!AU)|'Johnath "Johnny" Harryx/Haral']], unknown homeworld , a cybernetically enhanced humanoid race with artificial intelligence and connection to computers. He's the technical support of the crew's ship. * Derian Maur, Rodina Syrin and the Navigator of the group. * Caelian "Cale" Santi, Abhaile Therian and the Technician of the crew. * Daimon, Oadriax Nephilim and the ship's Physician. Minor characters * Ferenc "Feral" Santi, Abhaile Therian, and a star pilot in the Starfleet. He's also Star Trooper Cale's older brother. * Nic'olo, unknown homeworld Unknown race with purple-to-grayish-blue fur, long limbs, yellow eyes, pointed cat-like ears together with prominent canine teeth and marsupial pouches with both genders. Many are also seen to have rather prominent cheekbones and long, lean, somewhat angular faces. The planet, lit red by its central star, have numerous continents that were overrun with vegetation, forests, and swamplands. * Drakh, Qggew A Draconian. * Anjelique, Erra Amazonian, a humanoid race where the women holds the power and are bigger than the men, most of them standing at, at least 6' in height. * Siozon Efram Saavedra, Naxera A Naxeran, humanoid race distinguished by a set of frills extending horizontally on either side of their noses, their ebony-dark skin and gold-colored eyes. Naxerans do not sleep, nor do they dream. Naxeran society is divided into castes: the G’Dok, or ruling class; the Leahru, or middle class; and the Efram, or working class. These caste names are incorporated into the individuals' names. Category:Alternate Universe